The Bet
by BrookeAndLucasForever
Summary: Brooke Is The Popular Cheerleader , Who Makes A Bet With Rachel Gatina To Turn loser Lucas Scott Into Prom King**
1. First Make Him Fall

**The Bet **

A new school year has just began at tree hill high and Lucas Scott was not ready, not only was he a social outcast but his only friend was Haley James.

He had blonde scruffy hair, large over bearing glasses and everything he wore was at least 2 sizes too big for him.

He opened his car door and stepped out dropping all of his books on the floor, he bent down to pick them up when he saw Pink sneakers appear under his eyes.

"Need any help?" a voice said above him , Haley crouched down smiling at him. Lucas smiled, "Thanks Hales".

They finished putting the last few books into his bag when Brooke Davis walked past completely stealing Lucas' attention. Haley laughed , "Yeah Luke. dream on".

Lucas laughed and shook his head. Haley looped her arm into Lucas' and they started walking , "I can't believe you're still driving that truck".

He looked down at her , "Hey , my dad gave me that truck". Haley continued, "Yeah i know, but it's not like you can't afford a new one. I mean that guy you're mom's

marrying is like really rich" Lucas stopped and turned to face her , "I'm not taking money from him, my mom may love him. But i don't have to".

Haley slightly laughed, "So how long have you been crushing on Bimbo cheer captain Brooke Davis?". Lucas replied smirking ,"Uh, ever since pre-school".

"Yeah , and you've never even spoke to her". Lucas put his arm around Haley, "Yeah , and i don't plan to". The School bell rang when they went into their assigned classes.

Lucas pulled his bag off his shoulder and slouched back in his chair, Brooke and the cheerleaders all entered the room and sat together in the back of the room.

Haley looked back at Lucas and smiled, he smiled back as the teacher came into the room shushing everybody. "Quiet down everybody" Mrs. Smith yelled as she sat in her chair.

"Miss. Davis, would you and you're squad separate please?". Brooke looked up and popped the gum that she was blowing up in her mouth , The teacher continued. "Well?".

Brooke looked up once again , "Well what?". "Will you move?". Brooke shook her head , "I thought asking made it optional" , everyone in the class laughed.

The teacher stood up , "No. I'm not asking, Now come and sit next to Mr. Scott ". Lucas lifted his head up and looked all of a sudden worried.

Brooke stood up and slid in the chair next to Lucas giving him a sarcastic smile as she sat down. He smiled back and looked her up and down hoping she wouldn't

see. Lucas looked over at her and smiled as she tried anything to avoid doing her work.

She tapped her broken pencil on the desk and whispered, "Passes". He looked up at her. "Yeah?" he replied sweetly.

"Do you have a pencil that i could borrow?", he nodded his head and passed her a pencil, as she slid it through his fingers he curled them up and smiled.

The bell went and Brooke closed her books, tapping Lucas on the arm she offered him his pencil back. "Uh , you keep it", he said packing up his bag.

She smiled slightly and stood up , "Thanks". The other cheerleaders followed her out laughing.

"Brooke?", they shouted as she turned around. Rachel approached her smiling , "Have fun sitting next to loser boy?". Brooke smirked , "Whatever".

Be vin interrupted , "So Brooke, who are you going prom with? , i mean now that you and Felix are over". Brooke shrugged her shoulders , "Not sure".

Lucas walked out of the room and almost fell on the floor , but he managed to regain balance. The cheerleaders started laughing , Brooke smiled. "You okay?"

He looked over for a second and nodded, as he continued walking. Rachel looked at Brooke laughing , "What about him?". Brooke raised her eyebrow in disbelief,

"You are kidding?". Rachel laughed . "No. not at all". Brooke started walking away , "No". The girls all followed and Rachel continued , "I dare you".

Brooke turned to her, "You dare me?. Rachel nodded "hmm". Brooke contemplated the idea and looked at the other cheerleaders who looked intrigued.

Brooke smiled , "You want me to go to prom with him? , that's it?". Rachel lifted her shoulders , "Make him popular. Then make his prom king".

She continued , "If you pull it off , I'll Give you 500 dollars and If not Vise Versa, Think you can do that Queen B?". Rachel has always been very jealous of Brooke, she was always prettier, better at sports and got the guys Rachel couldn't.

Brooke nodded her head smiling , "You've got yourself a deal". Bevin laughed , "Do you think he'll actually go with you?"

Brooke shook her head , "Please". she laughed as she walked away. Bevin looked confused , "Is that a yes or a no?". the girls just rolled their eyes.

A few hours later at lunch , Lucas and Haley were sat eating when Brooke walked over. "Hey, uh. sorry what's you're name again?".

Lucas pointed to himself looking very confused , "I'm Lucas". Brooke smiled and put her hand on his shoulder , "Can i talk to you for a sec?"

Lucas looked at Haley and stood up , "I'll be right back Hales". He stood up as Brooke lead him into the corner of the room. "So , you busy tomorrow night?"

He slightly laughed and unfolded his arms , "You're kidding right?". Brooke shook her head in confusion , "Uh...no , so are you busy?"

Lucas looked over at Haley, who was attempting to Lip read. "No. I'm not why?". Brooke nodded her head , "Great. So can you pick me up at 8:30?".

He looked confused and very happy at the same time , "Were do you live?" She slid her hand into her back pocket pulling out a small slip over paper and handed it to him.

"Here's my address and phone number". she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Cya then". she walked away as Lucas smiled. He walked back over and sat down next to Haley completely dazed out. Haley looked at him and looked shocked , "Wow. What was that?"Lucas smiled , "I Have no idea".

The next morning Lucas woke up with a smile on his face , he jumped up and for the millionth time looked at Brooke's address and number.

He walked towards Brooke's door feeling very nervous , he knocked on and went over the words he wanted to say over and over again in his head.

Brooke opened the door , Lucas's eyes widened. "You- y look beautiful". Brooke smiled , "Thank you".

She looked over at his truck , "That's your car?". Lucas looked back a little embarrassed , "Yeah". She closed the door and followed him to the car.

Lucas started the car and looked at her , "So were are we going?". She pulled her seatbelt on , "Theresa's house , there's a party".

He nodded his head looking a little worried , when they were driving he looked at her. "Can i ask you something?". she nodded.

"Why did you Wanna go out with me?". She looked at him and searched for something to say , "Well , i sat next to you in English. And i kinda realized you're a nice guy".

"Really?" he questioned. "Yeah". "So are you upset about Felix moving away?" She shook her head, "No. I'm actually not. It wasn't working out anyway".

Lucas nodded , "The basketball team aren't doing too well without him are they?". Brooke laughed, "No. It's hard cheering for a losing team". They both laughed.

When they arrived at the party , everybody said Hi to Brooke but gave Lucas a weird look.

Rachel saw them walking in the door and tapped bevin on the shoulder , "Here she comes with loser boy".

Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him towards her friends , "Hey Guys". Brooke said as everyone was focused on the unwanted boy behind her.

"Who's this?" one of the girls asked. "This.....Is Lucas" she said pointing to him. Lucas felt out of place and just kept quiet. He walked out of the room as he got nothing

but strange looks from everyone he passed. Brooke followed him outside , "Are you okay?". He nodded his head, "I don't belong here". Brooke crouched down to him,

"Says who?". Lucas looked up, "Everyone in that room". She put her hand on his and lowered her tone. "Do we honestly care what they think?" she continued....

"Come on , lets go back inside". She pulled him to his feet and patted him on the back. "It's gonna be okay". she re-assured him as they re-entered the party.


	2. Different Look , Same Boy

A few days later Lucas woke up feeling different, he wasn't in his usual grumpy morning state, he was genuinely happy.

He got showered, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. His little sister Peyton came into the room and sat on the stool next to him.

"Were did you go on Saturday night?". she said pouring milk over her cereal. Lucas took a bite of his apple and replied , "I was out".

Peyton gave him a sarcastic grin , "Out were?". "Party". Lucas said as he picked up his school bag. Peyton laughed and continued , "Yeah right".

There was a knock on the door, Peyton jumped up and opened it. She was totally shocked to see Brooke standing on her doorstep.

Her mouth dropped, "Brooke Davis? , what are you doing here?". Brooke smiled and looked in the house. "Hey. Is Lucas here?"

Peyton turned to a smiling Lucas and raised her eyebrows in complete shock, "Uh..... Yeah , he's right here".

Lucas pulled open the door and smiled , "Hey". Brooke smiled back and gave Lucas a hug. He looked back at his extremely confused little sister and smiled. "Cya".

Peyton closed the door after them when Karen walked in the room. "Morning Honey. were's your brother?" Peyton looked up still looking a little confused. "He's gone to school.

with Brooke Davis". Karen poured herself some coffee, "Who's Brooke Davis?". "The most beautiful girl in school".

Karen put down her cup , "And your brother is hanging out with this girl?". Peyton nodded , "Yeah. I know weird".

When they arrived at school, Brooke slid her hand into Lucas' and smiled as they walked through school together.

Rachel and Bevin stood in the corner watching them walk together, "Oh my god. I can't believe She's actually dating him". Rachel said in complete awe.

Lucas walked Brooke to her locker, she opened the door as he leaned on the one behind her.

"Hey. Brooke can i ask you something?", she closed her locker and leaned closer to him . "Sure". he hesitated for a while then finally plucked up the courage

to say, "Do you um... will you go to prom with me?". Brooke smiled and looked over at Rachel across the hall. "I would love to". she said then kissed him on the cheek.

Lucas smiled, "Great". Peyton walked down the hall and saw Lucas holding hands with Brooke.

They walked past and Brooke saw Peyton, "Hi Peyton". she said walking past with Lucas. "Hi", Peyton replied. The girl next to her asked , "You know Brooke Davis?".

She smiled and turned to her , "Yeah , we're tight". The bell rang when Brooke ran into Rachel , "Excuse me Lucas i need a word with Brooke". pulling Brooke away.

Lucas nodded , "I'll see you Later then". Rachel folded her arms smiling , "So , you and Luke huh?. How's it going?". Brooke repositioned the bag on her shoulder smirking.

"Great. If you must know". Rachel slightly laughed , "What about Prom?" "He already asked me". Brooke replied proudly.

"wow. loser boy moves fast". Brooke sighed , "do you have to call him that?". "Ooh defensive". "Whatever" Brooke said walking away.

Lucas ran into Haley in the hallway , "Hey". he said giving her a hug. "Hi. Lucas" she said being slightly crushed.

"Were have you been these past few days?" she asked curiously. "Hanging out with Brooke".

Haley laughed, "ooh really?, wonder what brought on this sudden interest in you". Lucas gave an uncertain look , "So listen , i need your help with something".

She nodded, "Okay, what?". "Prom. I'm going with Brooke , can you help me?". Haley pulled him into a hug smiling , "of course. I'm just glad I don't have to go with you.

I mean no offense but i Wanna go with Nathan". Lucas laughed , "Well since he is your, what is it ex-boyfriend again?". Haley slapped his arm , "Hey" we don't break up that often".

They both laughed, "Anyway Luke, we need to do some serious work on you". He shook his head , "Thanks".

Later, Haley came over to Lucas' and cut his hair, gave him blue contacts, a whole new wardrobe and an entirely new look. He was surprised , and Haley was well, shocked.

she looked him up and down and smiled , "Lucas. You're hot". He looked at her and laughed. "Now those are words i never thought I'd say to you" she said laughing.

"Oh i can't wait for school , you look really good Lucas". he smiled at her and rubbed her arm , "Thanks Hales".

Lucas finally gave into his stubbornness and finally asked his step-dad Marcus for a new car. He came out of the car lot with a silver Porsche.

"Thanks , Marcus". he looked at the car and nodded. "Nice choice , couldn't have done it better myself". Lucas laughed and stroked the front bonnet.

"You're looking good these days Lucas. You doing something different?". Lucas smiled, "Uh... No. Nothing".

The next day Lucas arrived in school, and everyone. I mean everyone was looking at him. Basically because he looked pretty damn amazing.

He stepped out of his silver Porsche , pulled off his sunglasses and walked through school looking fine. Brooke and Rachel were watching Lucas walk towards them.

Rachel's draw dropped , "Is that Lucas? , he looks...... , Brooke cut her off. "Amazing". Rachel smiled. "Yeah",

He finally reached Brooke and smiled , "Hi". she looked at him in complete amazement , "Lucas, what did you do? you look.....

Lucas smiled , "New look , you know i wanted to look good for Prom". Rachel bit her lip , "Mission accomplished". He looked back at Brooke , "what do you think Brooke?"

she looked at him and sighed , "You look hot". Lucas laughed and put his arm around her. "Thanks". they walked away and Rachel realized Brooke may win the bet after all.

They walked through school and everybody watched them , but this time everyone was looking at Lucas too. Even Brooke was totally shocked never mind everybody else.

At Lunch Lucas walked into the hall alone and a girl smiled and said "Hi". Lucas smiled back and was still confused as to why girls now talked to him.

Brooke looked over at Lucas talking to this girl , and looked a little jealous. She groaned , "Why don't girls just back off?". Rachel smirked, "You know what i think?".

She looked at her , "You're late for your botox appointment?". Bevin laughed , "Good one Brooke".

Rachel brushed off her comment and continued , "No , I think you've got a thing for Luke". Brooke looked defensive , "Why would you think that?".

"Maybe because ever since he walked in the room , you've done nothing but stare". Brooke stood up at the lunch table and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

Rachel looked up at her , "Hey , i don't blame you. somehow overnight Lucas has turned into a hottie". Bevin nodded , Rachel laughed.

"What?" Bevin asked. "You've got whipped cream on your face". "Where?" She asked pointing to her chin. Rachel cringed , "Everywhere".

Brooke shook her head , "Okay. I'm leaving". she said walking away.

Lucas pretended to listen to the girl in front of him , he saw Brooke walking towards him , "Excuse me" he said to the girl.

He walked to Brooke , "Hi". he said sweetly as Brooke smiled at him. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked as she looked unsure.

"Yeah , I'm fine". she replied trying to look okay. "So i was thinking we should go out this weekend". Brooke smirked , "Okay".

"Just you and me?". Lucas asked. "Yeah. just you and me". she replied as Lucas put his arm around her.


	3. Actually Feeling Something

A few weeks had passed. Brooke opened one eye to look at the clock. It was 6:45 she had to get up now for cheer practice with the team.

She pulled herself out of bed and her ears blasted as her phone rang, she sighed and flipped it open rubbing her eyes , "Hello?". she muttered.

"What's this i hear about you and some guy?", It was Brooke's Ex-boyfriend Felix. Brooke groaned , "Ughh... what do you want Felix?".

He was silent for a while, "who is this guy?". Felix was still in love with Brooke, and obviously the feeling wasn't mutual.

She yawned and stretched her arms, "Look, I'm tired and i need to get ready for cheer practice so..." He interrupted. "Typical Brooke, you never deal with your problems".

"what are you talking about?" Brooke said as she felt she had been misjudged. "You never once fought for anything, we broke up you saw me with other girls. You never

felt anything did you?" Brooke couldn't reply , she didn't know what to say. Felix continued , "What makes you think this relationship is gonna be any different?, you think you're too

good for everybody". "No not everybody , just you". she hung up the phone and let out a slight laugh. "Hello?", Felix said as Brooke had put down the phone.

She walked towards the window , opened the blind and smiled as she saw Lucas running by her house. When she arrived at school she headed straight for the locker room to change

for practice. "Hey guys". she said to the other girls in the room. "Hey". the girls replied. Bevin skipped over to Brooke, "So, how's Lucas?". Brooke smiled, "Fine".

a little confused as to why she asked.

After Practice the school bell rang and all the girls headed for first period. Lucas walked down the hall and Brooke smiled at him , "Hey". Lucas walked up to her and lightly kissed her.

They had been dating for at least a month now, they were happy. Most of the time Brooke forgot he was just a bet. "I saw you running this morning". "Oh Yeah?" Lucas replied holding her hand.

"What did you think?" hoping for a positive answer. "Nice". She smiled clenching onto his hand. "So were did you Wanna go tomorrow night?". Lucas asked.

"Hmm... what about the movies?". He laughed and opened his locker door, "Movies?". "Yeah It's dark , quiet and the perfect place to make out with your boyfriend". she smiled.

"All very good reasons". Replying as he sweetly kissed her against the lockers. "I'll pick you up at 6 okay?". "Perfect". as he started walking away.

"Cya later boyfriend". He turned around and smiled. Rachel stood next to her and saw Brooke smiling, "Kinda seems like you're getting attached". Brooke looked at her and walked away, knowing

full well that she was right.

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door and her mother answered. "Hey , is Brooke home?" he asked nervously. Brooke came skipping down the stairs , "Hey, Luke".

she opened the door and brushed past her mom , "I won't be home late". dissapearing down the path to Lucas' car.

They arrived at the movies , "Okay , so comedy or horror?". She as she looked at the movie screenings. "You pick". Lucas replied trying to be generous.

"Not horror , come on who could wanna make out watching somebody being sliced open?". Lucas smiled, "Me". Brooke slapped him on the arm , "You're disgusting".

They both laughed and said , "Comedy". heading for the ticket stand. They sat in their seats and watched the previews. "I love watching these". said Brooke.

"Yeah me too". He replied smiling at her. Bevin and Rachel were at the ticket booth asking is they had seen what movie Brooke and Lucas had gone into.

"Bevin, no Lucas is not Chinese". Rachel said as Bevin gave a wrong description of what he looked like. "The girl is kinda pretty , brunette. She came with a hot blonde guy".

The girl at the ticket booth shook her head , Rachel sighed. "Oh forget it, i want a ticket for every movie screening right now".

The last movie they tried was the one they were in , Rachel took off her jacket. "Oh my god". she looked on the back row and saw them kissing.

"They're making out". Bevin said. "You think?". Rachel replied sarcastically. "I don't think she's gonna beat me this time". as she headed for the exit.

After The Movie Had Finished, they got out of their seats both half asleep and headed for the car. "Do you remember anything about the movie?", Lucas asked laughing.

"No. who was even in it?". Brooke replied yawning and laughing at the same time. Lucas opened the car door for her and she slid in making herself comfortable on the seat. He started the car and noticed that

she was gradually falling asleep. Half way down the road he smiled at her and stroked her face whispering ,"Pretty girl". Brooke slowly placed herself on Lucas' shoulder and continued sleeping.

He smiled and put his arm around her.

when they finally got to Brooke's house she was practically comatose on his shoulder, Lucas stopped the car and gently stroked her arm whispering , "Brooke?".

She didn't wake up, so he opened the her car door and picked her up, holding her in his arms. she leaned on his chest and brought her arms up around his neck.

He opened her front door and carried her to her bedroom , slowly placing her in bed and tucking her in. She flattened her head in the pillow when Lucas quietly laughed stroking her hair.

"Goodnight pretty girl". he whispered as he turned out her light and closed her bedroom door. When he left Brooke opened her eyes and smiled.

Lucas got back in his car and drove home. When he arrived he slid into his bed and smiled thinking how lucky he was.

The next school morning he was woken up by Peyton sat on his bed , "Morning Luke", she said cheerily. He groaned ,"Peyton?, what time is it?".

She laughed , "10:30 , and you're like for serious Dating Brooke?". Lucas pulled a pillow over his head , "Yes. now please leave". Peyton laughed , "How'd you get so lucky?".

Lucas lifted the pillow and wondered what did make him so lucky. Why did Brooke all of a sudden like him? , i mean she ignored him since pre-school.

He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself out of bed. His phone rang and the caller ID read 'Brooke', he answered. "Hey Brooke".

"Lucas , can you meet me at my locker when you get to school?". "Yeah sure". He replied pulling off his shirt , "Okay cool coz i need to tell you something very important".

"Okay cya then". Lucas replied wondering what it was she couldn't say to him over the phone.

Brooke hug up and looked at Bevin smiling , "Why are you so happy Brooke?". Bevin asked. "Because i'm saying to Lucas, the words i have never said to any other boy"

Bevin looked confused , "3 words Bevin". Brooke tried to give her easy hints. "I don't know what you mean , but good luck with that". She smiled skipping off.

Brooke had never felt this way about a boy before , she knew how she felt and she was going to tell him.

Lucas arrived at school and was heading to meet Brooke , he saw her then his attention was stolen "Lucas?". He turned around to see Rachel smiling.

"Hi , Rachel right?". She walked over , "Yeah , can i talk to you for a sec?". "Can it not wait until later, Brooke want to talk to me". he said walking off.

"You're a bet you know.... Lucas turned around. "I'm a what?". he replied sounding very hurt. "Brooke , she bet she could make you fall for her and turn you into prom king".

Lucas looked very hurt , he turned to look at Brooke laughing with some of her friends. He looked back at Rachel , "A bet?". Rachel pretended to feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Lucas , i told her not to do it. But she wouldn't listen". Lucas exhailed deeply and rubbed his head roughly, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Excuse me , I've gotta go". He walked off and tried with everything he had not to cry. He walked straight past Brooke and she smiled as he walked past her with a hurt expression.

Brooke looked at him and then looked over at Rachel who was smiling. Brooke knew what just happened......


	4. Three's A Crowd

****This Very Quick Chapter Is For The Very Eager People Who Really Wanted To Know What Happens****

.

..... Why would Rachel do this? , Brooke watched Lucas walking away and never felt such regret in her life.

She stormed over to Rachel , "what did you do Rachel?". Rachel smiled and folded her arms as if she was proud of what she did, "I told him".

Brooke shook her head and started tearing up , "You really don't get it do you?". "Get what?", Rachel replied sarcastically.

"He was more than just a bet to me Rachel, a lot more". Rachel looked at her with a cold expression, she didn't feel any remorse. "Whatever Brooke , he deserved to know the truth".

Brooke walked away and ran after Lucas. "Lucas? , please just stop". He turned around , "What is it Brooke?". "i want you to know that i'm really sorry".

He shook his head , "Okay , there you said it. can i go now?". Brooke looked in his pain filled eyes, "Just please listen to me".

He interrupted , "I thought i was more to you than some stupid bet. "Lucas. you are". He attempted to walk away and she grabbed his arm. He whispered , "Just please let go".

She loosened her grip and he slowly walked away. After he was out of the school doors she whispered to herself , "I Love you".

Lucas arrived at his house and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His phone rang and as soon as he saw 'Brooke' on caller ID he picked it up, and then put it down.

Haley came through his bedroom door and looked at him. "I'm sorry Lucas". She walked over and gave him a warm and much needed hug. "Why would she do that Haley?".

he muttered on her shoulder. "I don't know Luke". trying to comfort him.

He lifted his head and she wiped a tear that was streaming down his nose, "You're gonna be okay Lucas". He attempted a smile, "You sure about that?".

His phone rang again , he again answered and then hung up. "Brooke?", Haley asked even though it was obviously rhetorical.

She pulled him up and grabbed his hand, "Come on , we better get back to school".

They arrived and a group of girls ran over to him , "Luke, is it true you're free for prom now?". He looked around not knowing what to say.

Haley rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah, Luke does need a date if anyone's interested". "I am". A girl said in the background. Lucas turned around to see Rachel smiling at him.

She walked over and looped her arm into his , "Lucas is taken". she said warding off the other girls. They all walked away and Haley looked at Lucas. "

Okay Luke, guess you've got a date to prom".He looked confused and a little scared to say no to her. Haley walked away , "Cya later Luke".

Rachel still linking onto Lucas started walking with him ,"So , this is gonna be fun huh?". Lucas nodded unconvincingly.

They arrived in class and Brooke looked at them very jealous. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and sat in her seat. Lucas sat in his seat next to Brooke, avoiding

eye contact with her. "Hi". Brooke attempted a conversation. "hey". Lucas replied coldly. not even looking at her.

All the way through class, Lucas didn't look at Brooke once. He stared into space and completely ignored his surroundings. The bell rang for second period and Lucas jumped out of

his seat, then out of the room. Brooke watched him walk away and looked very sad. She grabbed Rachel's arm , "What are you doing with Lucas?".

Rachel smiled, "we're actually going to prom". Brooke looked extremely shocked and hurt. "A-and, he asked you?". "Not exactly, I kinda offered but the point is. He's my date".

She walked away and Brooke slummed back in her seat, she flopped her head into her hands and groaned.

********2 weeks later****

Rachel was preparing for prom with a very depressed and unco-operative Lucas. She didn't even have feelings for him, it was just to hurt Brooke.

Brooke wasn't going to prom , it was her dream fantasy ever since she was 11 years old. Lately all she ever thought about was Lucas, and how

she wishes she could take back what she did to him. Lucas was putting on his tux when Haley came into the room, "Can i come in?".

"Yeah", Lucas replied. Haley entered the room with her eyes covered , "Are you naked?". "No, why would you think that. I invited you in".

Haley slowly uncovered her eyes , "Well , you've said it was okay before and i walked in on you. In your head gear".

Lucas smirked , "I thought we promised not to talk about that". Haley laughed , "Okay , we won't".

He pulled on his jacket and buttoned it up , Haley smiled and pulled a letter out of her bag. "Here Luke, Brooke told me to give this to you".

He took the letter looking confused , "You spoke to Brooke?". Haley nodded , "She's not as bad as i thought".

Lucas put the letter in his jacket pocket and looked at Haley , "I'll read it later". They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Rachel entered the room smiling, "Cute". she said looking at Lucas. He fake smiled and looked at her. "You look nice too".

"Well , I'm gonna go home and wait for Nathan". she gave Lucas a hug and walked out of his bedroom door.

"You ready?", Rachel asked linking onto him arm. "Yeah i guess". They walked out of the room and got in the limo.

On the entire ride there Lucas' mind was focused on Brooke, how he missed her and what she put in that letter.

They arrived at prom and a part of Lucas was hoping to see her there, he hadn't seen her in over two weeks and he missed her in all honesty.

"Wanna dance?", Rachel asked. "Maybe later". Lucas replied sitting in the chair behind him and pulling off his bow.

Rachel sat next to him, "Think they have any alcohol around here?". Lucas shook his head , not even really listening to her.

"Well , I'm gonna go and look. You're seriously boring me". She stood up and walked away.

Lucas sighed and pulled off his jacket, suddenly remembering the letter. He took it out of his pocket and unsealed it.

Reading.....

_**"Dear**_

_**Lucas, I hope you have a really good time at the prom with Rachel. I won't be there because i'm leaving that night.**_

_**My Dad said i can come and live with him in California. I just wanted to tell you , i'm so sorry for what i did to you.**_

_**You really didn't deserve that, you're a good person who deserves a lot better than me. Truth is, i have never felt as good as when i'm with you.**_

_**No other boy has ever made me heart beat faster and slower at the same time. The bet is off, so please don't think i'm saying any of this to still win.**_

_**That bet was a mistake, but i probably would have still done it if i had to do it over again. because it brought me to you. I saw that you were, not only**_

_**good looking, you were funny, smart and generous. You see the best in people, and you saw the best in me. **_

_**The way you carried me to my car when i fell asleep, tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. I told you that i wanted to tell you something when i called**_

_**you that morning to meet me at my locker. What i was gonna say was I Love You, there it is. It scares me to death and i don't expect you to say it back.**_

_**I just wanted you to know, that's how i feel. It's the way I'll always feel no matter what.**_

_**So thank you , for spending the time with me that you did. it really meant a lot to me.**_

_**I hope I'll see you again in the future, and hopefully you would have moved closer to forgiving me.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Brooke xxxx**_

Lucas read the letter over and over again, he realized that he was a bet at first. But she did fall in love with him and so did he her.

Rachel walked back to Lucas , "You ready to dance yet?". He stood up and looked at her , "No, I'm going getting Brooke".

He ran out of the gymnasium. "Oh, whatever". Rachel said as she stumbled onto the dance floor.


	5. Happily ever after?

**Final Chapter ****I did this quite fast because i have exams coming up and i really need to study and stuff. But I didn't want to leave it reeling so I hope you **

**like it and Please Review!! - Thank you **

**I'm - Considering A Sequel..... who knows???? =]**

Brooke looked at her mother, "I know you don't think i should go, but it's too hard being here now". Victoria shook her head in disapproval, "I just want you to be happy".

She smiled and leaned in to give her a hug , "Bye mom". Victoria smiled, "Goodbye honey". Brooke headed for the door and turned back again , "I'll be home for Christmas".

She slowly opened her door and stepped outside. Meanwhile , Lucas was on his way towards Brooke's house. His phone rang and he jumped to immediately pick it up,

"Brooke?". "No, It's Haley. Luke were are you?". He sighed and rubbed his eyes , "I'm stuck in traffic". "Traffic?". Haley questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, Hales i'm going to see Brooke". Haley smiled, "That's sweet, but you do realize you're up for prom king?". Lucas smiled, "I don't really care about that".

"Okay, well i do so hurry up and get back here". "I'll be as fast as i can". He hung up the phone and traffic wasn't moving any further along.

He honked and yelled, but no luck. He opened the car door, stepped out and looked at the long line of cars built up in front of him.

He slammed the car door shut and started running as fast as he could.

Brooke was about to step into her car when she heard somebody yell her name. Lucas came running towards her literally breathless.

He stopped in front of her and kneeled over trying to regain his breath. "Lucas? , what are you doing here?".

"I can't let you leave". He stood upright facing her, "You don't expect me to say I love you back?, you're kidding right?". Brooke looked confused, "what do you mean?".

"Brooke Davis , I have loved you since i was 6 years old". Brooke started laughing , "are you being serious?". Lucas laughed, "Yes, totally serious. I love you Brooke i always have".

She smiled and pulled her hair behind her ears. "I love you too, you're the only boy I've ever said that to". He lightly stroked her face and smiled. "I loved that letter, and just so you know.

I don't deserve better than you, because it doesn't get any better than you". "Really?". she sweetly asked as he looked at her in complete fascination.

He nodded. "Luke, I'm sorry that you found out about the bet like you did". "It's okay Brooke, I forgive you". She Interrupted, "No It's not okay, I saw how much I hurt you. I promise

never to do that again. He smiled and she continued, "That is if you'll still have me?". Lucas softly touched her face, "Forever". A single tear rolled down Brooke's smiling face.

He slowly, but gently combined his lips with hers. "You smell so good", Lucas laughed. "I know". Brooke replied still caught in a romantic lip lock.

Lucas released his lips and smiled at the smitten girl in front of him. "So you ready pretty girl?". Brooke smiled, "For what?".

"For Prom". She slightly laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come with me". She brought him into her house. Victoria was shocked to see Brooke coming through the door,

"Forget something?". She asked looking back at Lucas. Brooke looked at her ,"Oh yeah. I'm not going anymore. Can you call dad for me?". Victoria smiled, "Of course".

Brooke pulled Lucas upstairs into her bedroom. "Okay should i go with Pink or Black?", pointing at 2 dresses in front of her.

"I'd go with Pink, but only because it's my favorite color". Brooke laughed and took it off the rack. "Yeah okay".

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom in the pink dress, Lucas stood up and watched her in amazement. "Wow, you look beautiful".

Brooke smiled and walked over to him . "You think i'm beautiful?". "You know you're gorgeous". Lucas replied as they both laughed.

They arrived at prom and Rachel watched them. "He ditched me, for her?". Bevin laughed, "Looks like it". The song playing was interrupted by one of the teachers holding the microphone.

"It's time to announce Tree Hill High's Prom King and Queen". Everyone huddled into the centre of the room. "It was a very close running, but for prom queen we have Brooke Davis".

Everyone cheered and Brooke walked on-stage smiling as the crown was placed on her head. "Prom king is......

Lucas, Nathan, Chase and Pretty much every other guy in the room were hoping it was them. "Lucas Scott.... Lucas smiled and Brooke so did Brooke.

as he walked through the crowd everyone patted him on the back and cheered for him. He got on-stage and the crown was also placed on his head. He smiled at Brooke and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's time for our King and Queen to have their first dance". Lucas held out his hand and Brooke placed hers in his, he led her onto the dance floor and the music began playing.

The other couples started dancing around them, "This is how I always imagined my prom". Lucas whispered, ... with you". Brooke smiled, "You do realize that every girl in this room is checking you

out?". Lucas shrugged his shoulders , "The only one I care about is you". She smiled sand he gently placed his lips on hers, as they slowly danced.

Rachel threw her drink on the floor and stormed out the room upset. Haley and Nathan were in the corner watching them, "Oh don't they make the cutest couple?". Nathan smiled.

"Yeah but not as cute as us". Haley laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

A few hours had passed and there were only a few people left at prom. Brooke and Lucas were heading to Brooke's car. "So were did you leave your car again?". Brooke asked laughing at him.

"In the middle of the street", Brooke continued laughing as Lucas slid into the passenger seat. "It's not funny". Brooke smiled, "It's a little funny". They both laughed.

She started the car and they drove off, Brooke still laughing at him abandoning and probably getting his car stolen.

"Maybe I don't want a girlfriend who laughs at my misfortune". Lucas said sarcastically, "what are you talking about? , they're the best kind....


End file.
